Akihisa and Saburo
by animeshipper000
Summary: Akihisa's cousin has moved in. Akihisa wakes up and finds out he isn't in his house. Akihisa and Saburo hate each other and Saburo has enrolled in Fumizuki Academy. Will Saburo's attitude change Fumizuki Academy? Read to find out. OC's included
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test

Akihisa's P.O.V

When I woke up I noticed my room was like 3 times bigger, was this really my room? "Wait… my books!" I thought in my mind. I checked my bookshelf and it was still there. "Thank goodness…" I thought in my mind. Anyways after that incident I went downstairs about to get my usual lunch my 1/64 piece of ramen. When I went to the fridge I noticed there were two fridges. "This is weird…" I thought in my mind. I heard someone and I looked behind me. "Hello Akihisa" a mysterious man said to me with a smirk. "Saburo…" I said with a glare.

Akio is my cousin his full name is Saburo Yameru.

"It has been a while, eh?" Saburo said to me crossing his arms. "Why are you here and why am I here?" I asked curiously. "Easy, my parents moved here so I moved to and I enrolled in Fumizuki Academy so I made you live with me, be thankful." Saburo said to me trying to make feel angry. "What is your class then, Saburo? -_-"I asked thinking he got low. After I asked that question I quickly started eating breakfast. "Class A obviously nothing more nothing less" Saburo answered braggingly. Upon hearing this I choked on my food. "Score?" I asked quickly. "Perfect, duh…" Saburo said uninterestingly and left. "I hate him so much…" I thought angrily. When I went out I saw Saburo walking and I kept my distance. As usual he was wearing his favourite black jacket.

I was now in school going to my classroom as I went inside Ironman was giving a lecture. "Yoshii, you are late!" Ironman said madly. "Hehe… sorry I got caught up in something" I said trying to be excused. It was silent and finally Ironman spoke. "Just go to your seat…" Ironman said with anger in his eyes. "Yes!" I thought in my mind. After class we were in the rooftops. "Akihisa-kun would you want some of my lunch?" Himeji asked with her usual happy mood. "I-I'm sorry Himeji-san I already have some lunch…" I responded to her hoping I didn't break her feelings. "It's fine" Himeji said to me rather disappointed. After a few minutes someone went through the door.

"Ohayo, Minami" I said to Minami as she went in the rooftops with us. "Ohayo, Akihisa" Minami said smiling. I tried asking Kouta if he could take pictures of Hideyoshi for me but apparently Kouta was texting with Yuuko so I just let him be. "Anyways what is your lunch Akihisa-kun?" Himeji asked me curiously. "A big bowl of ramen!" I said responding happily. Everything was silent. "Who are you and what have you done to Akihisa?!" Yuuji shouted at me. "I am Akihisa!" I said angrily. "Prove it!" Yuuji answered back. "You almost had s…" before I finished my sentence Yuuji closed my mouth hard.

"Fine… you are the real Akihisa…" Yuuji said with defeat. "Told Ya!" I said victoriously. "Akihisa-kun may I tell you something…" Himeji asked me nervously. "What is it?" I asked. "I-I-I lo…" Himeji wasn't able to finish her sentence since the bell rang. "Tell me later, Himeji-san" I said to her as me, Yuuji, Muttsulini and Hideyoshi went away.

Saburo's P.O.V  
-after lunch-  
First days are always easy I haven't had a challenge in anything. I saw class ambassador Yuuko texting someone. "Oi, Kinoshita! What are you doing?" I said to her with my usual cold voice. "Nothing you should know" Yuuko quickly responded back. "I hear there was a challenge of academics in Fumizuki academy, where is the challenge?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "You little…" Yuuko said angrily.

"What is going on here…?" Shouko asked Yuuko. "This guy is being extremely arrogant!" Yuuko said answering Shouko. "Says the one who made the word arrogant" I said to Yuuko with a smirk. Nothing was heard from Kinoshita she just went out of the room after I said that. "Yameru… as class representative I command you to stop…" Shouko said with slight anger. "Fine Class rep" I said with hesitation. "Good…" Shouko said calming down.

The class started the subject was Math, not worried at all. At least give me 1 hard question in math I can't answer.

-After the test-

"That was too easy" I bragged saying to Shouko. "Yameru…" Shouko said sighing. "I bet if I were here earlier I'd be the Class A rep!" I said bragging more than usual. "Know your place, Yameru…" Shouko said looking quite deadly. "Fine… after we get the results of the test of Mathematics, I challenge you to a summoning battle!" I said confidently to Shouko. It was all silent until she responded. "Fine, for the sake of Class A I will beat you… if I win you should stop being arrogant to everyone else for the rest of the month…" Shouko said. "And if I win?" I asked chuckling. "You shall be class rep for a week…" Shouko said confidently as she thinks she can win against me. As she said that everyone gasped in surprise. "I accept!" I said immediately.

"I must warn you though… I shall not go easy on you…" Shouko said glaring at me. "I shall not too" I said smirking. "Class representative…" Yuuko said quite nervously. "Do not worry Yuuko I will not lose to him…" Shouko said to Yuuko. "No Yuuko get ready to taste a living hell as I will be new class rep" I said looking evil. "Class representative please win…" Yuuko said to Shouko. "I will Yuuko…" Shouko said to Yuuko. "I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, eh? I said to them as I went away. The voices I heard were all tense since they knew that there was going to be an epic summoning battle tomorrow. I guess I need to work on my moves then. I went home and saw my so called cousin Akihisa. "Hello, cousin" I said uninterestingly then went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: The second day new rep

Akihisa's P.O.V

In the next morning I started eating breakfast until I saw Saburo go downstairs. "I heard you have gotten into a fight with Shouko, is that true?" I asked. "It's none of your business cousin!" Saburo responded angrily. It was all silent. "Why are you like this Saburo…"I said to him sadly. "Cousin… nothing you should know…" Saburo answered rather with a saddened tone. Before I said another word he took his jacket and left. I sighed and left the house, as I walked to school I noticed Minami walking quite near me.

"Uhh… hello Akihisa" Minami said to me rather tensed. "Hi Minami, why do you look tensed up?" I asked. "I just want to tell you something…" Minami said to me with blushes forming on her face. "What is it?" I asked cheerfully. "I love you…" Minami said blushing very red. I was silent until I saw a poster of auditions for a romance play. "Are you auditioning Minami? Good luck!" I said patting her back and running away since I'm almost late. "Baka…" Saburo said to me while leaning near the entrance of school.

"What did I do?" I asked curiously. "Cousin… you really do not understand women…" Saburo said to me sighing. "You don't either!" Yuuko said shouting from behind Saburo. "There goes the terrible arrogant ambassador embarrassment of Class A…" Saburo said to Yuuko looking serious and not sarcastic at all. "Saburo!" I said to him catching his attention. "I'm leaving… later bakas" Saburo said leaving. Yuuko was speechless she looked like she had nothing to say until… Muttsulini arrived. "Yuuko, what happened?!" Muttsulini said worriedly. "Kouta… am I really terrible and arrogant?" Yuuko said to Muttsulini shedding some tears. "Of course not…" Muttsulini said comforting Yuuko. "Uhh… I'm sorry for interrupting but sorry for my cousin Saburo being like that he's just really mean since I was in my elementary years…" I said apologizing to both of them.

"That monster is your cousin?!" Yuuko shouted at me angrily. "Apparently yes…" I said sighing. "You and he are related?!" Muttsulini said with this face: O.o. "Anyways lets go Muttsulini class already started. "Fine, then." Muttsulini said going with me to Class F. As I went in I found out Ironman was not here. "Weird… he's usually early enough to scold me to death…" I thought in my mind. "Hey Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Muttsulini!" I said calling them over. "What is it?" They asked me simultaneously. "While we're waiting for Ironman, let's play a good game of doubt! "Fine then…" Yuuji said confidently. "Sure" Muttsulini said sighing. "Ok I have nothing to do anyway" Hideyoshi said with his usual poker face. Before we started Yuuko came in the Class F classroom. "As class A ambassador, our class representative… Yameru has asked for a summoning war from Class F" Yuuko said rather hesitantly.

"We accept!" Yuuji said before I could refuse. As Yuuko was leaving Muttsulini was following her, I hope he wasn't going to do what I think he was gonna do. "Yuuji why did you accept?" I said shouting directly at him. "I want to defeat the person who defeated Shouko…" Yuuji said rather seriously. "So you do have feeling for Shouko don't you Yuuji…" I said chuckling. "This is no time for fighting… the fight will start in 5 hours and we have to think of a plan!" Yuuji said scolding me. "If Saburo beat Shouko then how can we beat him?!" I asked with extreme tense. "Easy, we just have to take him out first…" Yuuji said crossing his arms confidently. "Really how can we do that then?" I asked sighing. "Since the summoning war is going to be mixed subjects, we might be in trouble…" Hideyoshi said to Yuuji. "Indeed… so we need to all aim at him or we should start from weakest…" Yuuji said thinking out loud.

"I will go with Muttsulini and Hideyoshi to try to defeat the stronger ones while you, Himeji and Minami will defeat the weaker ones and after you beat them back us up," Yuuji said to me. Hideyoshi and I nodded while Muttsulini was back fainted from a nosebleed. As I told Himeji and Minami about our plan they agreed to it. Now as we get ready we all know Class A is getting ready too.

Saburo's P.O.V

I underestimated Shouko she was quite good but everyone knows I was better. The battle between us started at the start of the math subject.

-3 hours earlier (7:45 am)-

Shouko and I got our scores of our test; we asked permission of a summoning battle from our teacher yesterday so the summoning field is now in place. "Yameru, your arrogance stops here…" Shouko said as cold as ice. "Your leadership stops here former class rep!" I said giving a smirk. As were about to begin all Class A students were watching closely and looking like they hoped Shouko would win. "Class representative, good luck." Yuuko said to Shouko with her usual tone. "Arigato, Yuuko." Shouko said smiling slightly. "Can we just get started already?!" I said impatiently.

"Fine then…" Shouko said to me. "SUMMON!" We both said at the same time. Her summon was equipped with a chokuto while mine was equipped with a scythe. Mine may be slightly slow but it packs a punch and can battle multiple opponents just like me. Our points were 800 and 800 (I don't know the perfect score so please accept the 800 maximum here. "Impressive, Yameru…" Shouko said to me rather impressed. "Back to you, what do you expect?" I said braggingly. After our speeches our summons finally clashed. Her summon was fast although my summon blocked all hits with its long scythe. My summon first hit her summon with its scythe's handle to make her summon off balanced then used the scythe's blade to hit her badly. The result was a 150 point drop. We continued clashing and clashing and clashing until both our summon's points were 50 left. "I guess you didn't get the class rep title for nothing…" I said breathing heavily. "And apparently you didn't get those many points for nothing…" Shouko said to me rather tensed. Her summon lunged at me with her chokuto and tried to strike my summon but my summon managed to block her summon's attack and use the momentum to strike her back, she managed to block it and strike my summon.

My points were 10 left. As my summon got up I made it throw its scythe at Shouko's summon like a boomerang, it succeeded and hit her summon. Now we both have 10 points left. The next blow decides everything. Both our summons ran at each other and strikes each other…

Points: Saburo Yameru: 1 point….. Shouko Kirishima: 0 points…..

After 30 whole minutes I finally won, All Class A gasped in terror getting ready for the worst. "Class A I will change you! First things first, make Class F's morale lower, get ready cousin! I thought in my head.

End of chapter 2! Tell me what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The summoning war

Akihisa's P.O.V

Everything was set; all we needed now is for the plan to work. After 5 hours the summoning war has started. "Himeji-san, Minami let's go!" I said going with them around the halls. We were doing what Yuuji told us, beat the weaker ones to lower their morale then back them up as they battle Saburo, Kubo and Yuuko, I wonder where was Shouko though. As we were defeating the other weaker Class A students, Shouko and Aiko was there about to confront us. "I guess this was their plan…" I said to Himeji and Minami nervously. "Don't worry Akihisa-kun we will beat them" Himeji said to me in her usual carefree voice. "Yeah!" Minami said to me confidently. "SUMMON!" All five of us said.

Class F Himeji: 4250, Minami: 1750, Akihisa: 1175 vs. Shouko: 4475, Aiko: 3980

"I see you studied Akihisa" Minami said going near me and so did Himeji. "Ok, get ready to taste our power" Aiko said to us winking at me. "Why did she wink at me?" I said trying to formulate an answer. As our summons started fighting, Aiko's summon tried to hit me first but failed since my summon was fast. As she missed my summon managed to give her a clean hit giving 25 damage. While I was fighting Aiko it seemed that Himeji and Minami were fighting Shouko. Himeji managed to Hit Shouko's summon hard on the arm and Minami's summon hit its legs. The result was a 350 point drop. "Akihisa! This wasn't part of the plan, go ahead to Yuuji and the others and aid them. We'll handle it here." Minami said to me. "B-but…" I said but I couldn't finish my sentence. "We can handle it don't worry Akihisa-kun!" Himeji said still focusing on her fight with Shouko. "Fine, but I'll get the extra Class F students to help you…" I said to both of them.

I found 4 back-ups and told them to help Himeji and Minami, they agreed happily looking like they finally had something to do. As they went away I was about to go to Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini I hesitated then went back to the place where Himeji, Minami and the back-ups were fighting with Shouko and Aiko. As I went there I checked the points.

Class F Himeji: 3580, Minami: 1100, Normal Class F's: 250, 350, 125, 570 vs. Class A Shouko: 3750, Aiko: 2900

I asked Himeji and Minami if they needed help, and they responded that they were fine. As I knew they were fine I went to the place Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini were fighting in. When I went there I noticed that there were only a few weaker Class A's and Class F's left. As I went there and summoned Yuuji noticed me and signalled me to join the fight. "About time Akihisa" Yuuji said sighing. "Hey be thankful I went here earlier than planned!" I said to Yuuji. "Hey, don't fight this fight isn't over…" Hideyoshi said to us stopping our argument.

Class F Yuuji: 2980, Hideyoshi: 2120, Kouta: 1900, Akihisa: 1175, Normal Class F's 580, 345, 280 vs. Class A Saburo: 4800, Kubo: 3362, Yuuko: 2980, Normal Class A's: 1900, 1640

"Prepare to be defeated cousin" Saburo said making his summon defeat the other Class F's first. He defeated all 3 weaker Class F's with no problem while Hideyoshi and Kouta already defeated the weaker Class A's. I guess it is now only us 4 vs. 3

Class F Yuuji: 2780, Hideyoshi: 2050, Kouta: 1700, Akihisa: 1175 vs. Class A Saburo: 4750, Kubo: 3045, Yuuko: 2500

As our summons were clashing their weapons Muttsulini was clashing with Yuuko, Hideyoshi was clashing with Kubo, And me and Yuuji were clashing with Saburo. Our summons was fighting viciously especially Saburo's. As Saburo was about to strike me Yuuji's summon was able to land a hard punch on Saburo's summon's back. The result was a 200 point drop. "Not bad class rep of Class F" Saburo said to Yuuji chuckling. Saburo made his summon spin his scythe and throw it to Yuuji boomerang style. My summon blocked it with its weapon and it was going back to the summon of Saburo. My summon made a swift move and hit the summon of Saburo multiple times before his weapon came back. When his weapon came back Saburo made his summon slash my summon ferociously. Because of probation I felt it too. "AHH!" I said shouting in pain. My points were 675 left. The clashes were still on-going. Yuuko managed to defeat Muttsulini while Hideyoshi defeated Kubo. Then after that Hideyoshi and Yuuko's summons finally clashed. Hideyoshi and Yuuko's points were both 1500 left. Back to the fight between me and Saburo, me and Yuuji were having a small advantage but we should still stay on guard.

The points of me and Yuuji combined were 2350 left while Saburo's was 3000

It was now 1 hour since the summoning war has started we may still have a chance.

Saburo's P.O.V

I can't believe cousin's getting the upper hand but as new Class A rep I shall not yield. Our points after a few more minutes were now tied 1675. Kinoshita twins defeated each other and they both lost to each other. It was now only me vs. Akihisa and Yuuji. After a few more clashed I managed to defeat Yuuji. "Now it's only me and you cousin…" I said smirking. "It's not over yet Saburo!" Akihisa said as our summons were clashing. This summoning war now lasted for 2 hours. Our points were now both 5 left. As our final clash began Akihisa managed to stab my summon. "I-I lost?!" I said with my eyes widened. "I told you I'll win…" Before Akihisa could celebrate Shouko appeared out of nowhere and slashed his summon causing it to be defeated. Shouko points were 50 left. Akihisa was curling in pain because he feels pain from his summon because of probation.

"Winner Class A!" The text of the monitor showed. "H-how?" Akihisa said slightly surprised upon seeing Shouko. "Do not underestimate Class A…" Shouko said with her cold tone to Akihisa. "Hey former class rep…" I said to her still surprised on my first loss. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "I have no right to be class rep now… so I bestow the title back to you…" I said to Shouko walking away. Shouko seemed surprised to my sudden change of personality but before she could go to me I already left. "Yameru-san…" Shouko said quite sadly. That was the first time I heard her use those words in my name… I don't deserve to be respected anymore… then I finally left.

Extra scene:

Shouko's P.O.V

"Yuuji… since you lost your bet you have to date me…" I said with my cold voice. "F-fine!" Yuuji said to me sighing. "Good…" I said grabbing his arm hugging it. "What was the bet he lost?" Akihisa said curiously. "The bet was if I could beat Himeji and Minami and 5 other people… the five were those class F's and you" I said to Akihisa. "Yuuji!" Akihisa said to Yuuji madly. "I'll tell Shouko what you did in our first game night!" Akihisa shouted madly. "No! don't…" before he could finish his sentence. I tied him and placed duct tape on his mouth. "What is it?" I asked curiously to Akihisa. He whispered all what happened. I had a dark aura around me and I was going to Yuuji. " Cheating will not be accepted…" I said as I tasered Yuuji with its max level. "Ahmmmmmmm!" Yuuji said mumbling since he had ductape. "Ouch…" Akihisa said walking away. After Yuuji fainted I began pulling him outside school and was dragging him to my house. As I went in my room I smiled and placed him on the ground thinking what I should do first.

End of chapter 3 ^^ tell me what you think ^^.


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Memories

Akihisa's P.O.V

When I went home I noticed Saburo wasn't doing his usual dart game which I discovered that he placed a picture of my face on the dartboard. "Saburo where are you?" I said looking for him. No response. "Where is he…" I thought in my mind. As I went in his room he wasn't there and I rummaged through his stuff and found a picture. It was our family picture when we were both young, the time he and I were still good to each other. It all started when he still lived in here, this was his house but he moved away, then I knew he came back. It all started 10 years ago…

Young Akihisa's P.O.V

"Saburo-chan!" I said happily poking him in his sleep. "What, is it?" Saburo said to me rubbing his eyes. "Mom and Dad allowed me to go to the carnival; did your parents allow you?" I asked him giving a bright smile. "Hai, who will accompany us then?" he asked me. "Nee-san will" I said pointing at Akira. "Nah, I think my parent's butler should accompany us…" Saburo said to me. "Ok ^^" I said agreeing happily.

"Ok, let's go!" Saburo said to me while slipping on the floor. "WAAAAHHH!" Saburo said crying in pain. "Saburo-chan, are you all right?" I asked worriedly. "Are you all right master?" The butler said to Saburo carrying him in his arms. "I'm alright…" Saburo said calming down. "Shall we go then master?" The butler said to him. "Hai, let's go Akihisa for real this time…" Saburo said cheerfully.

We were now in the carnival as we went in I immediately went to one of the booths. It was one of those throw the ball get a prize ones. As I paid for a try I got 3 balls, I threw one it missed, the second it hit a can the third was on the attendant's eye. "AHHHH MY EYE!" the attendant screamed in pain. Luckily Saburo had a first-aid-kit with him and healed the attendant. "May I have a try?" Saburo asked the man. The man nodded and signalled him not to hit eyes and just hit the cans. As Saburo threw the ball all the cans dropped. His prize was the usual prize a teddy bear. I was sad because I just hit a single can. When Saburo saw me sad he gave me his teddy bear. I brightened up and gave him a hug. "Our families told us to meet them in the beach for a beach party." Saburo said to me while the butler was following. "Ok!" I said immediately. As we went in the beach we were surprised to notice no one was there.

Saburo's P.O.V

As I was walking by the park I sat in the bench and was looking at my old pictures of the beach party. "Cousin…" I thought in my mind sadly. It was 10 years ago when we were both in Hawaii. That was the time we still liked each other.

-flashback-

Young Saburo's P.O.V

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Saburo!" Our families shouted happily. "Yay look at that cake!" Akihisa said drooling. "Akihisa…" I said face palming. That is when we got our first family picture. After the party was over, me and Akihisa went to the town with my butler since our parents instructed us to buy something. "Happy birthday Saburo-chan" Akihisa said with a brightened face. "Arigato" I said happily. When we got the things we needed we were going back until we noticed the butler was… dead. "OMG!" Akihisa said panicking. We ran going back to hotel but Akihisa slipped and I went back to him.

"Leave without me" Akihisa said to me crying. "No, I shall not abandon you…" I said to him carrying him. But after a few minutes of running I felt I couldn't move. When I looked behind me I noticed a man was tying me up and tried to place me in a sack. I signalled Akihisa to run and get some help, he hesitated but he finally ran.

1 week later

No tried to rescue me, could be that Akihisa abandoned me? No it can't be… I was with the kidnapper for 1 week now and he seems to take care of me like I was his child. After a few moments I spoke. "Sir… please release me…" I said trying to convince him. "Fine, in the next year I shall release you if no one comes for you." The kidnapper said rather sadly. "Arigato…" I said hugging him.

1 month later

No one still tried to rescue me, the kidnapper taught me how to do martial arts and picklock. As I finished training he gave me a picture to remember him and his address, and number just in case I needed him. It seemed that he wasn't that bad of a kidnapper; it looked like he just wants to have a child with him. "Sir, may I ask a question?" I asked. "Sure" He said. "Do you have a family?" I asked him innocently. "I do, but my children have deceased…" He said forming tears. "I'm sorry for asking, mister…" I said sadly. "It's okay… for the very first time I feel like a father again." He said hugging me. I hugged him crying and I stayed with for months and months but Akihisa never arrived with a rescue party. 'Akihisa… you baka…' I said thinking in my mind sadly.

1 year later

"Good bye sir!" I said walking away. "Good bye… son" he said to me waving. Upon hearing this I cried and went away. As I went to the hotel no one was there they have already left. "AKIHISA!" I said shouting out loud. I asked the kidnapper if he can help me get a ride back to Japan. He hitched me in a ride in an air plane. And I hugged him for the last time then rode the air plane. "Akihisa… I will get you for this…" I said mumbling to myself.

Young Akihisa's P.O.V

After I went back to the hotel with Saburo-chan's help I quickly went to the hotel but I quickly forgot what was I about to say because someone behind me carried me and kissing me. "Akihisa where were you?" My mom said with a worried expression. "Mom…its…" I couldn't finish my sentence since I already slept.

1 month later

I forgot all about Saburo in this 1 month I felt something was missing… 'Who could be the one I am missing…' I thought in my mind. We went to different places in Hawaii and took lots of pictures. While travelling I noticed my nee-san Akira was driving the car. "Dad, can I drive?" I asked excitedly. "No son you are too young." Dad said patting my head. "Why can nee-san drive?" I said sadly to dad. "Because she is mature enough and you are just 6 years old." Dad said to me. "Fine…" I said sighing.

We were driving by a building and I saw a rather familiar face. 'Could that be? Nah…' I ignored my thought.

1 year later

We were in the air plane about to go back to Japan, once again I saw the familiar face but more clearly. 'Saburo-chan?!' I thought in my mind. I finally remembered what happened that night, I abandoned him without knowing. I pointed to him calling my parents and nee-san but they just ignored. 'Saburo-chan, I'm sorry…' I thought sadly.

-end of flashback-

Saburo's P.O.V

'Cousin why have you done this…' I thought sadly. "Feel my pain Cousin…" I mumbled to myself and got my cell phone. I called my old friend or to be exact the kidnapper. "Yo, remember me?" I asked. "Saburo is that you?" He asked curiously. "Yes, I got a job for you, kidnap my cousin Akihisa for 1 year so he will feel my pain, I have a reasonable reward" I said to him. "Ok I'll be there in 1 week hope to see you soon." He said enthusiastically. "Yeah see you soon" I said hanging up.

Extra scene: Hideyoshi's P.O.V

As I went to bed I heard sounds coming from sister's room. 'Don't tell me they doing what I think they're doing' I thought nervously. "Kouta…" I heard Yuuko moaning out his name. I couldn't take it I kicked the door and noticed they are just kissing. Silence was on-going until… "GET OUTTA HERE" Yuuko shouted at me angrily throwing her shoe, I dodged but she threw a rock after. 'How did she get a rock?' I thought in my mind as I went to bed… "At least I knew they were just kissing…" I said mumbling to myself as I finally went to sleep. When I woke up I noticed Muttsulini was still with Yuuko flirting with her. I sighed and just went away.

End of chapter 4 minna ^^ tell me what you think ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds

Akihisa's P.O.V

After I was looking through Saburo's stuff I went to my room and slept. The next morning I went downstairs and saw Saburo trying to memorize something. "Hi Saburo" I said enthusiastically. "Hi, cousin keep it down I'm trying to memorize can't you see?" He said to me continuing memorizing. Today was Sunday so there was no school today. "Hey Saburo want to come with me? I'm going to go with Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini somewhere." I said offering. "ahh… fine" Saburo said sighing.

We both went to the house of Hideyoshi. "About time Akihisa" Yuuji said sitting on a couch. "Why are we going to meet in Hideyoshi's house again?" I asked. "Well, Yuuko is going with Shouko and Aiko somewhere so my house is free." Hideyoshi said answering my question. "Hmmm…" Muttsulini said thinking out loud. After a few seconds nosebleed splattered everywhere. "Good that I dodged…" Saburo and Yuuji said as they were both using me as a human shield. "I'll just clean this up…" Hideyoshi said mopping the area. After mopping the floor Hideyoshi went to the bathroom. 'Here's my chance' I thought in my mind as I secretly went inside the bathroom. When I went in the only thing that comes between me and Hideyoshi was the curtain. As I was about to move the curtain someone ruined the moment.

"Oi! Cousin what are you doing in his bathroom?" Saburo said calling my name. "Hideyoshi's a girl Saburo!" I said answering Saburo. "What is the entire ruckus about?" Hideyoshi said going out of the bathtub with a bathrobe. Upon seeing this I was just staring at Hideyoshi, It was now or never… I tried stripping Hideyoshi. Upon noticing I was trying to strip him, Hideyoshi kicked me in the place no one should kick on and went away quite angrily. "It hurts…" I said curling in pain. "Good for you cousin" Saburo said to me chuckling. "Saburo…" I said quietly since I was in pain.

"Anyways want to play King?" Yuuji asked. "Ok then…" Muttsulini said sitting on the floor. "Sure" Hideyoshi said going as far as possible away from me. "Always!" I said with determination. "What is King?" Saburo asked confused. We all began to explain to him and he understood immediately.

"Ok! 3…2…1!" We all said together except Saburo and got our paper. "I'm the king…" Saburo said unenthusiastically. "3, be brave and say to the 'real' girl you like 'I love you and I want to marry you' no doing it to Hideyoshi!" Saburo said to us. The one who has number 3 was me. "How did you…" I said surprised. "I could see it on your eyes… nah just a lucky guess." He said smirking. I sighed and went to Muttsulini. "Hey Muttsulini do you know where Himeji and Minami is?" I asked Muttsulini still sighing. "Oho, two girls eh? Good luck cousin, you'll need it…" Saburo said looking slightly worried but not really. Muttsulini got his computer and showed me where Himeji and Minami were, they were in the market. 'Here goes nothing…' I thought in my mind. As I went in the market I saw Himeji and Minami walking together talking about something.

I went in front of them and knelt on one knee. "Akihisa-kun what are you doing?" Himeji asked with her usual cheerful tone. "Yeah, why are you like that?" Minami said going slightly nearer and so did Himeji. "Himeji, Minami… I love you! And would want you both to marry me and be with me forever…" I said realistically. 'Why did I add those parts?' I thought in my mind questionably. Both of them blushed red and were speechless. "A-Akihisa-kun!" Himeji said trying to hide her blushes. Minami was still speechless she couldn't seem to say a sentence. My only problem was what the FFF inquisition would do to me. I left the market and went back to Hideyoshi's house. They were all watching from Muttsulini's computer and were all surprised and looked at me. "I can't believe you did it!" Saburo said to me rather impressed. "And you didn't get beaten up… for now" Yuuji said to me. "Good job my friend" Muttsulini said giving a thumbs up. "I feel sorry for you…" Hideyoshi said patting my back. "Hey guys May I ask something?" Saburo said slightly hesitating.

"What is it?" We all asked curiously. "There is a history test coming in Class A and I am highly terrible in history… This may be not what a Class A should ask from a Class F but I really do need help" Saburo said looking sincere. "Of course!" Akihisa said immediately. "Well Akihisa will do it he's good at history and I have to go somewhere." Yuuji said leaving. "And I have to get some good pictures" Muttsulini said getting his camera and disappearing. "I have to go to the drama club…" Hideyoshi said going away quietly.

After a few hours of studying with Saburo, he's actually good as long as he isn't grumpy or something. "Hmmm… I think I am good now. Thanks, Akihisa." Saburo said giving a smile I hadn't seen for 10 years. As he left I knew he changed.

Saburo's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm saying this but my cousin was actually smarter than me in one thing, history. That has been my only weakness ever since the start of school. 'I hope Dave will come here soon… I'm starting to get second thoughts on this kidnapping thing.' I thought in my mind sighing. Anyway it was the next day and it was raining hard. I wore my favourite jacket and went outside.

I went to school and immediately went to Class A. "So you're the cousin of Akihisa right?" Kubo said to me putting his glasses up. "Think dirty thoughts with me and I shall kill you…" I said giving a death glare. "Never mind…" Kubo said to me going away. I went to a recliner and relaxed, it was still 30 minutes before the start of class. "Hello Yameru…" Yuuko said greeting me still slightly angry about what happened last time. "And what are you mad about Kinoshita?" I asked crossing my arms. "Sometimes I wonder how I don't get tempted to injure you…" Yuuko said glaring at me. "Class Ambassador, please you cannot injure me or beat me… ever" I said braggingly. "Shut up!" Yuuko said angrily. "If you think you can beat me in a summoning battle get your mind right… I have beaten Class rep." I said smirking.

Before Yuuko could react Shouko has arrived. "Good morning Yuuko and Yameru-san…" Shouko said with her usual cold tone. "Why do you call me with san?" I asked rather curiously. "You have exceeded my expectations…" Shouko said to me going to her recliner. "Can't you give some respect to Class Representative at least once?!" Yuuko said to me angrily hitting my shoulder. "Fine… Good morning Kirishima-san" I said to Shouko. "Happy?" I asked Yuuko quite madly. "Yes…" Yuuko said to me content.

Anyways it was 10 minutes left before the class will start, I went to the front and I wanted to introduce myself better to them unlike before when I just gave a big 'meh'.

"I am Saburo Yameru, cousin of Akihisa and lived in Hawaii for 6 years and went back to Japan in the age of 8." I said to all of them as I went back to my recliner. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Aiko said to me seducing while winking at me. "No way… I'd rather stay single!" I said to Aiko refusing. I went back to my recliner and class finally started.

End of chapter 5 minna ^^ tell me what you think ^^


	6. Chapter 6: beach day to disaster

Akihisa's P.O.V

I was in the school roof with Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini, after waiting for a while Himeji, Minami, Yuuko, Shouko and Saburo appeared.

"Cousin what did you call me here for…" Saburo asked me while texting someone.

"Well let's just say that I was going to ask you all if you wanted to go to the beach again since tomorrow's a holiday." I said looking at all of them.

"Fine with me as long as Yuuji is going…" Shouko said coldly. After all the decisions and complaints we all agreed to go to the beach.

-after school-  
"Cousin… why do we have to go to the beach it reminds me of my childhood." Saburo said to me crossing his arms. "All people need a break once in a while you know" I said eating ramen from Saburo's fridge. "Cousin you never change…" Saburo said to me throwing darts at the dartboard. "Haha…" I said sarcastically to him.

"You just want to see Himeji and Shimada in bikini don't ya?" Saburo said chuckling. "Don't be crazy!" I said to him spitting my ramen out. "Shall we make a bet?" Saburo said to me smirking. "What is it?" I said staring at him. "If I get turned on by 1 girl in the beach I will stop being arrogant for a year. But if you get turned on by a girl you have to obey my every command for a week." Saburo said to me offering the bet. "I accept!" I said shaking Saburo's hand.

As we all went to the beach the next morning I noticed Muttsulini wasn't there and so was Yuuko. 'If Muttsulini isn't here with does that mean they are…' my thought was unfinished since Saburo slammed my head. "Hello Akihisa…" Hideyoshi said to me wearing a lifeguard shirt… again.

"Hello Hideyoshi may I…" once again I was cut off since Saburo punched me on my arm. "Cousin Hideyoshi's a boy…" Saburo said facepalming. "Finally someone in school aside from sister that knows im a boy" Hideyoshi said to Saburo happily. I have a feeling that this beach day is going to be a long one.

"Hey guys I'll buy some snow cones" I said to all of them as I left to buy snow cones. 'Why is Saburo like this all of a sudden…?' I thought in my mind curiously. As I was going back I felt a hard hit on my head and felt like I was being dragged away.

Saburo's P.O.V

After Akihisa left I went to a hut and called the kidnapper or George. "Did you get him?" I asked with money in my hands. "Yeah, I got him what should I do with him?" he asked me curiously. "I was going to say 'kill him' but keep him kidnapped for a year like me and make nobody know." I said chuckling. "Ok, Saburo… we will be in touch if you have any further orders." He said to me with his unusual high pitch. "Gotcha be in touch with you soon…" I said to him hanging up.

As I went out of the hut everyone seemed to be worried of Akihisa since he didn't come back for 30 minutes already. "I'm getting kind of worried…" Hideyoshi said out loud worriedly. "He'll be okay" I said being convincing. "I hope you're right" Yuuji said to me crossing his arms."

"Yameru-san… Where is he?" Shouko said to me getting suspicious at me. "I don't know… buying snow cones?" I said to her sighing. "What did I miss?" Kouta asked us while in ripped clothing.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Hideyoshi asked Kouta nervously. "Yep…" Kouta said with an intoxicating smile. "You…" Hideyoshi said to Kouta twitching. "I'll just be going people I must prepare for my chemistry project…" I said as I left them with no trace.

-at my house-

'Finally… I got rid of that poor excuse for a cousin!' I thought happily in my mind. Anyways I had to do my chemistry project. I got some chemicals in my room and got some beakers. I mixed up some chemical and finally got a combination right. After I finished my project I went to Akihisa's room to clean up his room. I threw rotten ramen away and began cleaning. As I was cleaning I saw a book on the floor.

It was his journal. I was tempted at first but I slowly placed it in the bookshelf. When I was cleaning his bed I noticed a very familiar toy. It was the teddy bear I gave to him 10 years ago. I looked at it with hatred but I saw something attached to its neck. It was a note I got it away from the teddy bear's neck and began reading it.

"Dear Saburo-chan,

If you are reading this, I just wanted to say sorry for what I did. When we were young you were like a bigger brother to me, you were the first one to comfort me for hitting someone and the first person I admired aside from my parents and nee-san. Gomenosai for abandoning you… as a cousin I thought you were going to get away instead of helping me but no you went back to help me. Instead of me getting kidnapped you sacrificed yourself to save me. Gomenosai for not telling our family what happened. It was as you said I am a baka but when I'm around you I feel like I have a big brother always there for me. Once again Gomenosai for everything. I love you Saburo-chan, my dear cousin…

Love, Akihisa"

This was on the note. After reading this my eyes widened. 'That guy may be a baka but he is still my cousin… I still hate him though…' I thought in my mind quite sadly. After I read the note I went outside the house and went to Shouko's house/mansion for advice. I rang the doorbell and waited for a response. After a few seconds Shouko went out rather surprised seeing me in her house.

"Yameru-san what are you doing here?" she asked me curiously. "May I go in? I need some advice" I said to Shouko with my usual personality. "Yes you may… but don't mess anything up…" Shouko said to me looking serious. "Fine then…" I said to her as I went in. "What did you need?" Shouko asked me.

"Promise you won't tell anyone Kirishima-san?" I said to her putting my head down a bit. "I promise…" Shouko said to me sincerely. "I made my old friend kidnap Akihisa" I said to her calmly yet sadly. She gasped in surprise and looked at me unbelievably.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

End of chapter 6 minna ^^ tell me what you think ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Saburo's Past and his love

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

When I woke up I noticed I was in a familiar place. It was the carnival I went with Saburo last time.

'Does this mean I'm in Hawaii?!' I thought in my mind surprised. I kept walking around and saw someone with an eye patch.

"Hello sir… is this Hawaii?" I asked the man nervously. "Indeed… this is Hawaii and I am the same man that got hit by the ball you threw…" The man said crossing his arms madly.

"Ahh… Gomenosai…" I said quite sadly to him. "Fine… only because it has been 10 years. How did you get here anyways?" he asked me curiously.

"I felt a hit on my head and I think I got dragged away while I was buying snow cones." I said answering his question. "Anyways I'll be going now see ya" The man said to me leaving.

I had to do something; I rummaged through my bag to find my phone and found it. I tried calling Saburo but he didn't answer so instead I tried calling Yuuji.

"Hello?" Yuuji said to me as he answered my call.

"Yuuji, help me I'm in Hawaii!"

"What?! How did you go there?"

"I don't know… as I went to buy snow cones I got hit by someone and ended up here…"

"I'll tell everyone so we can try to help you."

"Thanks Yuuji."

"No problem Ak…."

The call was cut off. "Yuuji? Yuuji!" I said shouting at my phone hoping for a response but nothing happened. 'Why am I here anyway?' I thought in my mind curiously.

"Oi, prisoner free time is over!" A man in black clothes said shouting at me and knocking me out. When I woke up I noticed I was in an abandoned building. "Why is this happening to me…?" I said mumbling sadly.

"Prisoner, I will keep you hear until I get further orders…" The man said to me with a knife. "If you get any funny ideas then this knife will be on your neck!" The man said shouting at me.

I was thinking of escaping but I found out I was tied up to a bed. "Be thankful I gave you a bed." The man said chuckling. "Who are you?" I asked him struggling. "I am a kidnapper…" He said to me simply.

'Yuuji please hurry up and save me!' I thought in my mind fearfully. The next day I noticed there was food on the table. I tried getting up and to my surprise I got up. I went to the table and ate some of the food.

"Oho, eating without permission, eh?" The kidnapper said to me leaning on a wall. "G-Gomenosai!" I said immediately. "No exceptions… my client told me not to take apologies!" the kidnapper said as he slammed me.

'Someone please help me…' I thought in my mind sadly.

**Saburo's P.O.V**

"Why Yameru-san?" Shouko said to me rather shocked. "I see I haven't told you my story about me and cousin, eh?" I said to her coughing. "I do but I want to know why you have become arrogant…" Shouko said to me looking serious. "Hehe… fine I will tell you why."

It all started like this…

-_flashback-_

**Past Saburo's P.O.V**

After I went back to Japan I knew my parents by now sent people to find me. I went to my house and gave a big long sigh. 'Here goes nothing' I thought in my mind. I knocked on the door and 2 faces appeared… Father and Mother…

"Saburo! We've been looking for you for a year! Where were you?!" My parents said to me as they were hugging me and crying. "I have been kidnapped but I'm here now" I said happily to them.

"Saburo, you are now left behind in school! We expect you to make up for that, got it?" My father said to me patting my head. "I will, father." I said with a smile.

"First step is to train you like a man! Stop smiling!" My father said quite angrily. "But…" I said frowning. "This is the only way. Do this and get back in track with your studies…" My mother said sadly agreeing with father.

"H-Hai…" I said with tears on my eyes. "That's my boy!" Father said praising me. "I'll just go upstairs…" I said to them while going upstairs.

"I went to my room, to be exact, floor 3 in room 5. Yes, my family is rich although they love me at the same time they look like they don't. As I went to my room I got my books and started studying all my subjects.

"I will be the smartest one in the world for my parents…" I mumbled to myself confidently. The next day I went back to school, I was 8 years old. The 7 years old children were making fun of me since they thought I got left behind because I failed. At that time I wished to show those people what true intelligence was, I aced every test (except history), every project, got top 1. Everything a genius could get in school. I went to my classroom and went to my usual seat. That was the last day of school.

"Hey Saburo-kun can I tell you something…" Fumiko said to me. "What is it?" I asked her coldly. "Saburo-kun… I love you…" Fumiko said blushing.

"This thing you got is puppy love; don't expect me to believe that you really love me…" I said harshly to Fumiko. "Ok, then Saburo-kun, I will prove it to you when I get older." Fumiko said cheerfully as ever not minding what I said.

With all honesty I had also fell in love with her but I knew I can't have her because in my prediction we will be separated soon. As the final examination started, I got my pencil and started answering the test. I noticed that Fumiko was looking at me smiling. Every time she smiled I get tempted to smile back but since my parents told me not to smile I didn't smile.

"The test is over! Pencils down." Our homeroom teacher said ringing a bell. I went to check my score, it was a perfect 100. I wasn't that surprised since I kept getting high scores in tests. While I walking in the hallway the speaker was making sounds.

"Yameru Saburo, please go to the principal's office now." The speaker said with a loud cry. As told I went to the principal's office. The principal offered me a chance to get back to track in education but I have to never fail in a single test. I accepted the offer and said my good byes. "Sayonara, Fumiko-chan" I said trying to hide my sadness. "Sayonara, Saburo-kun" Fumiko said to me forming tears on her eyes while hugging me tightly.

It was summer time and I attended summer class to improve my intelligence. "Yameru Saburo, how smart do you think you are?" the teacher asked me. "I think I'm as smart as all my classmates combined. I am the smartest student of the whole school" I said braggingly.

"Saburo, you why are you being like that?" the teacher asked. "I want to be the smartest for the sake of myself and my family." I said immediately.

It was the end of summer. I went to the grade level I was supposed to be, I was now back in track. I became the top of my class, as time passed by I became arrogant I thought I could be smarter than the teachers by now and yes I was smarter than all of them except the history teacher. I needed a challenge. I am now 9 years old. As time passed by my parents told me to invite over some friends for my birthday and I agreed and invited my friends including Fumiko. We went swimming in my family's swimming pool.

"Saburo-kun happy birthday!" Fumiko said to me happily. "Arigato, Fumiko-chan" I said with my cold personality. "Want to swim?" she asked. "Hehe sure…" I said approving her request.

We swam for an hour then stopped. "It's time for the birthday cake!" Mom said happily. We all went to the living room and our new butler placed the cake on the table. As I blew the cake everyone cheered. Fumiko gave me a birthday kiss, don't know why though.

6 years passed, I was now 15.

"Hey Saburo-kun now can I say it?" Fumiko asked me. "Say what?" I asked curiously wearing my black jacket she gave to Fumiko gave me recently. "I love you." Fumiko said to me as she kissed me.

That was my first kiss. This was probably one of my best moments. "I love you too…" I said kissing back. At that moment I remembered that I shouldn't be in a relationship right now.

"Sorry Fumiko but I have to go somewhere, ok?" I said to her emotionlessly. "Ok" She said to me smiling.

I left and widened my eyes. 'Why did I do that?! ' I thought in my mind surprised. Anyways I went to my room after that and studied again. Wanna know why I'm arrogant? Easy I am doing it for myself and family, I want to be the smartest and I know no one in any school is smarter than me.

This was the time I was arranged to go to Akihisa's home. "Son, our nephew could need some help in his grades. Could you pump him out a bit?" Father asked. "Yes, father I will be going now." I said respectfully. "Good, I will transfer you to Fumizuki Academy. Will that be alright?" Father said to me. "Yes I understand I will make my poor excuse for a cousin less baka" I said confidently.

"That's my boy!" Father said patting my head. 'Cousin be ready for a living hell!' I thought in my mind evilly.

-end of flashback-

**Saburo's P.O.V**

"And that is the story of my arrogance" I said to Shouko sighing. "Hmm… I understand… may you leave now? It's getting kind of late." Shouko said to me quite coldly. "Ok bye Class rep." I said leaving.

End of chapter 7 minna ^^ tell me what you think ^^  
If you have any complaint on her last name please tell ^^ Anyway here's her description:

Name: Yumiko Nakashima  
Age: 15  
Family: Parents  
Love interest: Saburo


	8. Chapter 8: Akihisa's Side of the story

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

It was now my second day of being kidnapped, I found myself chained to a wall and I saw the kidnapper there calling someone and laughing. I needed a way out, but where? The kidnapper went to me with his evil smile.

"You're lucky my client didn't give me permission to kill you, Hehe…" He said to me with a knife on his hand. 'Am I going to die?' I thought to myself while shivering.

While my eyes were closed my whole life flashed before my eyes.

**Past Akihisa's P.O.V**

At this time I was 7 years old. I have now returned to Japan after the vacation ended. I went home with my parents and sister, as we went in we saw on T.V a boy in a cloak beating up some gangsters, he was outnumbered 5 vs. 1. To my surprise the boy defeated them using some good hand to hand techniques. After that he left. 2 days later we got a phone call, for me.

"Hello Akihisa is that you?" My aunt said to me talking through the phone. "Hai, what is it?" I asked happily. "Saburo would want to talk to you. " She said to me happily. "S-Saburo?" I said in surprise.

Some time passed and Saburo began talking. "Hello cousin…" Saburo said to me sounding like he lost his emotions. "Hi Saburo-chan!" I said happily. "Shut up!" Saburo said to me like it was a threat. "Gomenosai..." I said trying to apologize.

"Your apology doesn't do anything! Why are you my cousin even if you abandoned me? You Baka!" Saburo said to me angrily. "B-but…" I said trying to say something. "You and I are not… cousins anymore…" Saburo said to me slamming the phone down.

My eyes widened, tears were forming, and I ran to my room crying on my bed. 'Saburo… I just forgot please understand…' I thought in my mind with despair.

5 years passed, I was now 12.

"Akihisa, eat your breakfast you're going to be late for school!" My mom said calling me. "I'm coming Mom!" I said while going downstairs.

I ate my breakfast got my allowance and left. I was walking to school (to be exact my old school). I saw one of my friends, Hideyoshi. "Ohayo, Hideyoshi" I said calling him. "Ohayo Akihisa" Hideyoshi said while walking with me.

"So I heard your cousin has been causing trouble, if I heard the rumours clearly." Hideyoshi said to me with his usual poker face. "Yeah, I think he is…" I said to him sighing. "I see… anyways let's hurry we'll be late. "Ok then." I said as I began walking faster.

We were walking in a dark alley. "Why are we here?" Hideyoshi said to me as he was getting startled by the gangsters there. "It's a shortcut." I said to Hideyoshi answering his question.

As we continued walking a gangster went to us and flirted with Hideyoshi. "Hello baby, want to have some fun?" The gangster asked Hideyoshi while going nearer. "I am twelve and I'm a boy!" Hideyoshi said to the gangster angrily. "I know you're a girl, I think I should get rid of your boyfriend first, eh?" The gangster said to Hideyoshi smirking.

"Hideyoshi, run…" I said to Hideyoshi trying to act brave. "But Akihisa you'll be…" Hideyoshi said to me unable to finish his sentence since I cut it off. "Just run I'll handle this." I said to Hideyoshi staring at him. "Fine… just be careful Akihisa…" Hideyoshi said to me as he was running  
away.

"Get ready to taste a living hell!" The gangster said as his fellow gangsters were about to attack. I closed my eyes and heard punches thrown although it wasn't on me; it was Saburo blocking the punch with his hand.

"Gangsters, if you continue this I have no choice but to arrest you…" Saburo said to the gangsters in a fight stance. "Bring it on kid!" The gangsters said as they all began attacking Saburo. "Saburo!" I said worrying for his safety.

Saburo punched, kicked, dodged and dashed. He was beating up those gangsters like I saw him do 5 years ago. The leader was equipped with a pistol. The leader shot at Saburo but Saburo seemed to expect that and pulled out a knife and threw it at the leader's arm. He succeeded in hitting him and the leader curled up in pain.

We both ran out of the alley. "Why did you help me?" I asked Saburo surprised. "Don't give the wrong idea, I did not help you… I was doing my part time job as a cop…" Saburo said to me hitting my head. "Saburo…" I said to him sighing. "Hey cousin please stay there for a while." Saburo said as he went far away. "Ok" I said to him staying.

In a second I felt pain, so much pain on my chest; I looked and discovered I've been shot.

"Sayonara cousin…" Saburo said to me as I became unconscious. As I woke up I was in a hospital room with bandages all around my chest. I looked around and I saw Hideyoshi there looking extremely guilty, Himeji and my sister Akira crying and my parents talking to the doctors with tears on their faces.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I got up. "Akihisa!" Hideyoshi said to me relieved. "Yoshii-kun!" Himeji said to me crying tears of joy. "Akihisa! I'm so glad you're alive!" Akira said to me while hugging me tightly. "Can't breathe…" I said to Akira as I was suffocating.

Akira let go but her smile was still focused on me. My parents were hugging me and stayed with me in the hospital along with Akira, Hideyoshi and Himeji.

4 years later, I was now 16.

"Hey Yuuji what's the plan against Class C?" I asked curiously. "Gah, Akihisa would you please listen?" Yuuji said to me pissed off. "I'm listening I just forgot…" I said to Yuuji defending myself. "Anyways Akihisa I heard someone's enrolling here" Hideyoshi said to me breaking me and Yuuji's argument.

"Is that so? I wonder who it is" I said to Hideyoshi smiling. "Indeed I hear he's a genius" Muttsulini said to me as he was cleaning the lens of his camera. "I guess class A will get tougher then." Yuuji said to us crossing his arms.

After a while were dismissed by our homeroom teacher Ironman. As I went to my house I suddenly blacked out but before I blacked out I saw a familiar face.

It was Saburo.  
-End of flashback-

**Akihisa's P.O.V**

As I opened my eyes the kidnapper was drinking something. It was my blood, the blood from my neck. He slashed me on the neck while I was closing his eyes. I looked up and formed tears on my eyes.

_End of chapter 8 minna ^^ tell me what you think. ^^_


	9. Chapter 9: Conversion and Preparation

**Saburo's P.O.V**

The next morning I went to school, as I walked by Class F it seemed there was an outrage inside. I didn't care so I just walked away. I continued walking and saw Shouko talking to someone. I went to take a closer look and knew she was Fumiko…

"Saburo-kun is that you?" Fumiko said to me forming tears on her eyes. "Indeed Fumiko, it's me." I said hugging her to my chest. "Sorry if I'm ruining the moment but Yameru-san we have to go to Class A now" Shouko said to slightly coldly.

"Fine" I said to Shouko. "See ya later Fumiko." I said as I walked to Class A. "Yameru-san I heard she is now in this school in Class A-1." Shouko said to me whispering. "I guess I'll be able to get closer to her now, eh?" I said slightly happily but not showing it. "Anyway class is starting…" Shouko said to me as class began.

After school I noticed Yuuji, Kouta and Hideyoshi were following me.

"Stop following me you bakas" I said shooing them. "What did you do to Akihisa!" Yuuji said to me rather angrily. "It's none of your business…" I said to Yuuji as I continued going away.

When I was home I got my phone and called George/kidnapper.

"Hey is cousin experiencing what happened to me last time?"

"Indeed, he is experiencing a living hell."

"Good, keep at it."

"I will"

"I have to go someone spying at me."

"Ok bye Saburo"

I hang up and saw who was there, it was Fumiko. "Saburo-kun… Why?" She said to me in horror. "You don't understand… he did this to me and he is going to get it too." I said to her in an evil tone. "There is one good thing…" Fumiko said to me going closer. "Oho, and what could that be?" I asked rather curiously. "Our love wouldn't blossom…" She said to me as she leaned to me and kissed me.

I was shocked; she now has my second one. What is this feeling I get whenever she kisses me? I can't be in love; if I did I would break my father's rule. I must not love anyone except them. This time I didn't care I will do what I want. I will do what I have always wanted to do since I met her! I kissed her back as hard as I could.

She smiled at me and went on my chest. "Saburo-chan… I love you" Fumiko said to me looking at my eyes. "You know I love you too right?" I said to her as I kissed her. "Please save Akihisa, he's your cousin." She said to me kissing back.

"Fine, only because you asked." I said chuckling. I texted George but he refused to release him. I guess this is going to be a long fight soon.

"Fumiko, stay here." I said to her and she willingly obeyed.

I went to my room and pulled a book and a secret passage opened. I went to the secret passage and went to the weapon room. I got a few knives, a pistol and some med kits. I went out and texted Yuuji, Kouta and Hideyoshi to go the old warehouse. I went to the warehouse and waited. After about 10 minutes they arrived.

"Why did you call me I was busy with Yuuko…" Kouta said to me as he went in sighing. "I was in drama club and don't ask why I am in girl clothing..." Hideyoshi said to me wearing girl clothing. "I was busy taking out my anger on my broken stress ball" Yuuji said glaring at me. "I know where Akihisa is" I said crossing my arms.

All attention was on me they stared at me for like 10 seconds.

"First we need some equipment since I think we are going to fight" I said revealing my hidden knives. "I'm covered" Kouta said to me as he changed to his ninja outfit. "I think I'll just heal…" Hideyoshi said to me as he got the med kit. "Lucky I'm good at hand-to-hand" Yuuji said getting some brass knuckles.

"I'll wear my black jacket…" I said to them as I put in on and placed the hood on. "You are not from assassin's creed, ya know." Kouta said to me embarrassed. "I know that, all we need now is some air plane transports." Yuuji said to us. "No, I have a better way." I said to Yuuji smirking.

End of chapter 9 minna ^^ sorry for the shortness though…


	10. The final battle

**Saburo's P.O.V**

We all went to the plane station. I went to an attendant and knocked him out. We to the storage area and waited.

"Is this legal?" Hideyoshi said to me filled with doubt. "Of course it isn't so keep your feminine yet boy mouth shut!" I whispered madly. "Where are we going anyway again?" Kouta asked me. "To Hawaii…" I said as the ride has started.

Yuuji was being quiet, probably saving his energy. I on the other hand was looking at a picture.

"Sorry old friend but it ends here…" I said mumbling quietly. "So I will strike him from behind while you go demon on him right?" Kouta said to me running around probably because he drank coffee. "Yes, indeed I think this is going to be my last day, eh?" I said sighing to myself and wait.

After 1 day we finally arrived. I went to the old abandoned building like the old times. I got my knives and dodged a possible bullet shot. I knew it was him… my old friend the kidnapper, with Akihisa on the wall blood splattered around. I did a glare at him.

"This wasn't part of the deal ya know." I said sarcastically. "I know that, I knew you would get tricked this easily. Now hand me the money!" You have to take it from me." I said putting on my hood. "For old times' sake I accept" The kidnapper said as he got a pistol and knife.

After a while Kouta tried hitting the kidnapper with a surprise attack but instead he shot Kouta on the chest area. Kouta fell 2 stories down with Hideyoshi treating him. Yuuji was doing according to plan he will save Akihisa while I will fight… to the death!

"Have some minions? You learned well Saburo." The kidnapper said to me as he tried to shoot me. "They are not my minions, they are my nakama!" I said as I told the others to run. "Now it's only you and me… Time to end this." He said to me as he got his shotgun from the rack, placed his pistol on his pocket and his knife on his other pocket.

"Indeed, and you will be the carcass…" I said as my brown eyes turned black. "No you are wrong…" He said to me as his eyes became black to white. "Yes, you are as racist as ever…" I said to him as I charged.

He was fast, he shot me with the shotgun but I manage to dodge. I feint at him with my left then tried stabbing him with the right. I put on the hood on again and got my old family katana.

"I thought you were into knives Saburo… I'm quite disappointed." He said to me with that emotionless face I hated. "Yes, you took care of me but you also are a criminal so I must win." I said as I charged and managed to give a small cut on his cheek. "This is my family katana… the heirloom of the Yameru family. I shall be the first one from all generations to use this katana again…" I said as the katana glowed a blue aura. "I bet you'll be surprised to know that while you weren't noticing I caught your girlfriend!" He said to me with Fumiko on top of the building.

"Fumiko?! How did you?" I asked madly. "Rule 1 of fighting do not love. I caught her even before you got here. I made one of my minions capture her but he died because he was late." The kidnapper said as he laughed evilly. "Let her go!" I said as I prepared to slash but he shot me with the shotgun.

I groaned in pain but managed to stand. Blood was spilling but I must… I must save her. I charged again but got shot again. More blood spilled. I can't die here… I must save her, I have to save her. I roared in the sky, my eyes filled with hatred, blood all over my chest. This shall not end yet. I rose up aside from the fact blood was all over me.

"Saburo-kun! Please… save yourself I can't bear seeing you hurt…" Fumiko said to me crying. "Sorry Fumiko, but a man in love never backs down you know." I said to her as I charged one more time.

I charged he tried to shoot me but I dodged this time and attempted to slash him, it worked it hit him across his chest but it isn't over. He got his pistol and shot me on the leg. I fell down on my knees in pain. I couldn't move. He went closer and closer. He pointed his pistol directly at my head.

"Goodbye Saburo…" The kidnapper said to me as he pulled the trigger. "Saburo!" Fumiko said crying in sadness in pain.

This is the end for me… is this really what was supposed to happen? I failed to defeat him I failed in history but among all the things why do I have fail Fumiko? I was in a state in my mind. I was the smartest and best among my batch but do I really have friends? No, only Fumiko was there for me and now I failed… Goodbye everyone… Gomenosai Fumiko… my love…

"Hey Saburo! Is that what my younger brother really do? He never gives up!" 2 people said to me. "Nii-samas?" I said in surprise. "Yes, it's us." They both said to me. "So I'm really dead, eh?" I said to them sighing. "No, brother we have died to save the ones we love but you aren't finished yet. Show them why you are called Saburo the 3rd son. We believe in you, save the girl the one you love." They both said to me giving me inspiration.

"But how can I defeat him? He thought me all my moves!" I said to them angrily. "Brother, you will learn… use the katana. Use the 700 year old katana that the heir of the Yameru family will get each generation. You are chosen by father not because of your intelligence but because of your willpower and love." They said to me. "I have no love… Father said so" I said sadly.

"No, brother you will learn when you get older. For now let me and your other brother give you our power for now." They said to me as they were giving me more strength. "Nii-samas, arigato. I will save the girl and yes I admit I love her. Even if my father and mother forbid it I must save her!" I said as I roared up. "Good brother, use your willpower and wield the katana like we thought you before we died. We shall win together." They said as they disappeared.

After they disappeared I felt stronger, the love of my brothers, family and Fumiko. It made me have strength. I felt it surging through me. I noticed I grew a gauntlet; a blue gauntlet like nii-sama wears before. I wrapped my jacket like a cape and my eyes opened.

"Saburo!" Fumiko screamed while crying still thinking I'm dead. "Forget it girl he's dead." The kidnapper said as he was loading his shotgun. "This is far from over…" I said as I stood up with a blue gauntlet , my katana turning longer and sharper, and my jacket Fumiko gave me as a cape.

"Grr… Why don't you just die already?!" He said to me as he kept shooting me. "This is the end, goodbye…" I said as I stabbed him strongly. "Grr… Saburo you little…" He said as he fell down on the floor.

I untied Fumiko and we smiled at each other. I felt a sudden pain on my back. So this is how Akihisa felt, eh?

"You go down with me Saburo…" the half dead kidnapper said as he shot the bullet. "Hehe… you and your dirty tricks…" I said falling on the ground. "Saburo… Someone please help!" I heard Fumiko said as I lost consciousness.

"Good job brother you did well" my brothers said to me. "Nii-samas, am I dead now?" I asked sighing. "No Saburo, you are just unconscious from the gunshot, you'll be okay." They said to me. "So this is goodbye?" I asked them. "No are going to be here in your mind every time you battle. " They said to me going near me. "You did well, Saburo…" Oldest brother said to me as he patted my head and messed up my hair.

"Saburo, you are the head of the Yameru family, be like one. Don't take commands from father, you are now the leader. And I congratulate you for that…" oldest brother said to me smiling. "Maybe you're right… I will do what a leader must do… populate the family and protect it. I as Saburo Yameru will be with Fumiko no matter what they say." I said confidently.

"Just don't disgrace the family Saburo. Don't gamble. Us Yameru's hate gambling" older brother said to me smirking. "Obviously I hate gambling too" I said to him chuckling. "Keep the katana always, we are in it… give it to your child with Fumiko too" Oldest brother said to me smiling. "Haha… really funny nii-sama but yes, I will take care of the katana and the family." I said to him saluting.

"I guess you are regaining consciousness Saburo… Goodbye for now…" They both said as I regained my consciousness.

I was in a hospital room with Fumiko sleeping on me and Akihisa looking out the window feeling guilty even though I should be the one guilty. Hideyoshi was with Yuuko watching over Kouta and Yuuji just staying there like nothing happened. Shouko was there also watching over me and then going to Yuuji.

"Oi, everyone I'm alive don't just stand there and look all sad" I said to them chuckling. "Saburo!" They all said to me surprised seeing I was awake. "Hehe, what did I miss, eh?" I said to them standing up. "You can't stand Saburo-kun." Fumiko said to me still worried because of the tragic battle I had. "Why did you save me Saburo I thought you hated me…" Akihisa said to me looking down.

"Hey I said no looking down and I saved you because you are still part of my family and because Fumiko said so." I said to Akihisa while going to Fumiko. "Hey you told me that guy has a weakness to surprise attacks…" Kouta said to me in pain.

"I'm sorry I thought that was still his weakness." I said scratching my head. "Did he just say sorry?" they all said in surprise except Shouko, Yuuko, Hideyoshi and Fumiko. "What got a problem?" I asked them slightly angrily. "Now he's back" Akihisa said relieved. "Hey Fumiko…" I said to her going closer. "What is it Saburo-kun?" She asked me curiously.

As she went near I gave her a kiss. The first kiss that we both really enjoyed. She was the only girl that loved me from the start and I also loved her since the start.

"Oho, Saburo now has a girlfriend, eh?" Akihisa said to us chuckling. "Cousin don't steal my lines…" I said to Akihisa hitting him on his head. "Yameru-san…" Shouko said embarrassed. "So school like always tomorrow?" I asked them. "Hai!" They all said with me.

Fumiko… I will marry you soon just wait…

-End of story-

Question!

What do you do when you fight someone?

Saburo: Stand fast, guard and attack with all you got! And if you hate them overkill! No mercy!

Narrator: That's a way… a sadistic way…

Akihisa: Run like hell…

Narrator: That's also another way… if your outnumbered.

Saburo: Akihisa, I shall teach you martial arts now!

Akihisa: No Saburo, No!

Narrator: Hey, no fighting in this room!

Saburo: Too late!

Akihisa and Narrator: AHHHHHH!

End of chapter 10 minna ^^. Thanks for reading Akihisa and Saburo minna! ^^ Thank you for all the reviews and favs. I hope you will all read my new story "The butler meets the baka" If you have time, check it out ^^. Hope you continue reading my stories minna ^^ see you in another story!


End file.
